


Future/Past Tense

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not a lot of privacy in the mansion. It's just the way things work out when you live with so many other people. You learn to work around them, find moments here and there, figure out the low-traffic spots where people don't usually go.</p><p>The basement is a pretty good place to hide out. There's usually not too many people down there, not unless there's a heatwave going on outside, and and there's a workbench downstairs that you could theoretically be doing work on. Plus, by the time someone opens the cellar door and heads down, you've usually got enough time to get your pants back up and look like you weren't just getting blown by your trail-finding counterpart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future/Past Tense

There's not a lot of privacy in the mansion. It's just the way things work out when you live with so many other people. You learn to work around them, find moments here and there, figure out the low-traffic spots where people don't usually go.

The basement is a pretty good place to hide out. There's usually not too many people down there, not unless there's a heatwave going on outside, and and there's a workbench downstairs that you could theoretically be doing work on. Plus, by the time someone opens the cellar door and heads down, you've usually got enough time to get your pants back up and look like you weren't just getting blown by your trail-finding counterpart.

And the workbench makes a pretty good place to lean up against, which is exactly what Trace is doing at the moment. Fin's pressed up against him, and they're kissing carefully. It took them a few times to figure this all out with their teeth, but they've finally gotten a system that doesn't leave strange little cuts on their face. Trace has a thigh between Fin's legs, and Fin keeps steadily thrusting against it while their mouths move in a delicate ballet.

For a moment, Trace thinks he hears something, but when he pulls back to look around, he can't see anything or anyone. There are a few old past-trails lingering here and there, but nothing fresh coming in from the stairs, "Fin, do you see anything?"

Fin pulls back and glances around. Trace's eyes go straight to the bulge in Fin's trousers, the outline where his cock presses hard against the fabric, and he feels it echo deep in his own groin, "Nah, don't see anybody here but us."

"I thought I heard something-" He shakes his head, "Nevermind. It's probably one of the assholes upstairs."

"Yeah, probably," Fin turns back around and gets down his knees, unbuckling Trace's belt and tugging his zipper down, "Clover was hassling me before I came down."

"Again? That little shit. You think he'd have something better to do than hassle everyone," Trace helps shove down his pants and underwear, until Fin can fish Trace's dick out. He's half-hard from all the making out and Fin wraps a hand around it and starts stroking just the way Trace likes it.

"Yeah. He's been doing it a lot lately," Fin pauses to lick the head of Trace's cock. Trace digs his fingers into the bench, stiffening in Fin's hand, "You think he knows?"

"What? About this?" Trace shakes his head. They've been careful. They always check the only way in before they start fucking and after they're done. If anyone's going to come down, or has come down, they'll know it, "No, we're good."

"Just sometimes, he-... you know how he is," Yeah, Trace knows how Clover is. Infuriating. He's got too much luck. That little bastard gets away with everything, "And. If he did know? Do you think that would be bad?"

"I think I'm going to go nuts if you don't start sucking my dick," Trace nudges his hips into Fin's hand, "Don't try to heart-to-heart me when I'm this hard."

"Sooooorry," Fin rolls his eyes, but he finally slides his mouth over the head of Trace's cock. He's less careful with the teeth down here, but a nick here or there won't be seen by anyone else. And as fucking weird as it sounds, Trace kinda likes the danger of Fin's mouth. He's pretty sure that Fin feels the same about him. He certainly isn't afraid of a little teeth, or a nip here or there.

Trace holds onto the bench as Fin sucks on the head of his cock, his hand stroking the base. Feels pretty fucking good. He hears that noise again, but Fin takes his hand away and starts sliding his whole mouth down Trace's shaft, and Trace stops giving a fuck about the noise, "God, your mouth is always so fucking good."

Fin rolls his eyes up at Trace in a I-know way, and Trace just gives a shallow thrust forward into Fin's mouth, feeling teeth pressing around him on either side. He puts his hips back again and lets Fin handle things. Fin's good at this, he knows what Trace likes, and he's pretty good about doing exactly that. His head bobs up and down on Trace's cock, getting it good and wet. He groans softly and his eyes slide up the wall, and right onto Clover.

It takes him a moment to realize what he's looking at. The top shelf is full of all sorts of clutter, but mostly broken clocks that couldn't be fixed anymore. Clover's got his hat off, and without it, the little shit nearly blends in perfectly with the green walls and green clocks. But there he is, sitting on the shelf, watching Fin blow Trace. His fingers dig in harder, staring at him with confusion. Why the fuck hasn't he started yelling his stupid riddles and songs to drag everyone down here.

And then he realizes that Clover's not exactly just watching. His pants are down, and he's got a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it in the same steady pace that Fin's head is taking as it bobs up and down on Trace's cock. Clover's eyes are fixed on Trace, and he licks his lips as Fin slides his mouth all the way down. It's enough to make Trace moan again, eyes sliding off Clover to stare at the mouth on his dick.

How the fuck did Clover get down here? There's just the basement door in, and neither of them saw his trail. Trace glances over there again, digging his fingers into the workbench as he gets closer. Still no past-trail to mark Clover's way down. So where? His eyes glance around. And then by chance, they settle on a trail near the ceiling, coming in from the small window on the right of the basement. It's too tiny for anyone to get through, anybody who isn't Clover anyway.

"Fuck-" He blurts out, and Fin nicks him with his teeth and Trace can't help it. His hips thrust forward again, just wanting, needing, that little extra friction. He gets it, and gasps as he comes in Fin's mouth, all too aware that Clover's watching him get off. Fin swallows, keeping his mouth pressed over Trace's cock until Trace is spent, and then he pulls back and rubs his mouth clean with the back of one hand.

Fin gets to his feet, going in for a kiss, and Trace obliges, peeking carefully around the side of his head. Clover's still here. If anything, he's stroking himself fast. He giggles softly, and even Fin hears Clover this time, pulling back, "Did you hear that?"

Trace flicks his eyes directly behind Fin, silently indicating that Clover's there. Fin's eyes get a bit big, but he nods back. Clover's still too involved in his self-flagellation to notice when Fin and Trace switch sides so Fin can see. Trace tucks himself away while he gets his cohort get a good look on what's on the shelf. Fin's eyes narrow, and he nods to the right. Trace will go left, and they should be able to get that asshole before he gets away. The only sound in the room is from Clover, the steady snap of flesh on flesh, and Fin nods, and they head for Clover.

He tries to get away, scrambling to his feet and heading for the window but Fin's quicker and Clover's pants are still down around his knees, and there's nothing particularly unlucky about getting caught masturbating, just embarrassing. Fin yanks Clover off of the shelf and pins him down on the ground, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was just watching!" Clover tries to look innocent, but nobody can look innocent when their dick is hard and sticking out of their pants.

"You little shit-" Trace says and Clover just giggles. The worst part is that there's not much they can do beyond this. They can't punch him or punish him or anything. The best they can do is maybe hit him with a flyswatter, and there's an even chance they'll hurt themselves in the process.

"You're just so cute!" Clover presses his hands to his face, still giggling, "I could watch you forever!"

Fin gives a frustrated sigh and just lets go of Clover, "Whatever, I'm out of here."

"Wait, but you didn't finish!" Clover sits up, looking genuinely upset for a moment, "Trace! You can't stop now!"

"You really think we're going to keep fucking in front of you?" Trace cannot believe what Clover is capable of sometimes. He's such a cocky little shit, and so entitled. And it has never been clearer than it is now.

"I'll be really quiet!" Clover presses one finger to his lips, the other hand wrapping right back around his cock, "You won't even know I'm here! Just do what you were going to and I'll do what I was doing!"

Trace looks over at Fin, expecting to see Fin rolling his eyes. But Fin actually looks like he's considering this. And suddenly Trace finds himself doing the same. It's stupid, it's really stupid. And yet... that moment when he came and knew Clover was watching was hotter than he had expected. Fin meets his eyes and Trace reluctantly says, "I don't know Clover-"

"I'm good luck too! Nothing's going to happen while I'm near!" Clover promises, crossing his heart. It's hard for Trace to keep his eye on that though, not when Clover's rubbing his thumb over the head of his dick.

"Trace, just do it," Fin's hard, and it's got to be getting uncomfortable at this point, "I just want to get off."

"Fine. But if I hear one word-" Trace threatens, not bothering to specify since most of his threats wouldn't do him good anyway. Clover nods eagerly and Trace gets down on his knees while Fin steps in close. He gets Fin's dick out without a lot of fuss, just like he usually does, but now he's aware that Clover is sitting on the floor right beside them, watching.

Trace spits on his hand and starts to stroke Fin, his other hand grabbing onto Fin's waist and just holding him steady while he slowly builds up into a steady rhythm. A quick glance over reveals that Clover's doing the same, watching with wide eyes as Fin's hips thrust into Trace's hand. Fin's being louder than usual, and he moans, "Uh, Trace-"

"Yeah, I got you," Trace assures him, and slips his mouth over Fin's cock. Usually he's pretty efficient here too, just getting his mouth on Fin and sucking but... he's aware of Clover watching. It's an odd feeling. He's so used to being the one who watches, the one who always knows where people have been and what they've been doing. Voyeurism was always something he did, even before he had these powers, and it's become such a part of his existence that he doesn't think about it. Except Clover's watching him for once, and he can't think about anything else.

He doesn't even mean to, but Trace starts doing a little more. His mouth slides all the way down Fin's shaft and then back off the end, slipping down the outside and slowly making his way up, sucking just hard enough to leave little flushed marks where his mouth was. Fin groans again, and Trace slowly takes his cock in, putting on a show.

"Ah," Clover says, voice raising high at the end, "Oh that's good. Just look at you two together! You're so nice!"

"Fuck, Trace," Fin blurts out, and Trace starts to bob his head, taking his mouth all the way to the top of the head, and back down to the base of his shaft, slow steady motions that are rewarded with the occasional thrust from Fin. Normally he'd be telling Fin to watch it, but he doesn't. Instead he sucks a little hard, encouraging Fin to do it again, "This is- uurg."

"Faster!" Clover says, his own hand moving quicker. His face is flushed, and his free hand wanders over his chest, feeling himself up, "Trace, he wants it!"

He pulls his mouth off of Fin, "I know he wants it you mouthy little-"

"Oh-ho-ho!" Clover giggles again, stroking his own cock steadily and flushing with pleasure, "You're so brave to put your dicks in each other's mouths! Your teeth are so scary sometimes! Oh, especially yours Fin! You're always so careful when you kiss!"

"Clover, we told you to keep it down, or else-" Fin says, but he trails off as well, not really sure what to threaten. And then his eyes light up, "Or else I won't kiss Trace."

"Oh no!" He claps a hand over his mouth, staring at them with wide eyes. And for once, Clover is actually quiet. Trace goes to put his mouth back on Fin and Clover whines softly, still not saying anything, but clearly wanting to see them kiss.

"Stay quiet you little shit," Trace reminds Clover, who nods eagerly, and then he tugs Fin down onto the ground. His knees hit the floor, and Trace yanks Fin into a kiss. He likes kissing Fin, really likes it, maybe more than he likes to admit to himself. Trace has never been good with sentimental stuff, but when he's with Fin, he wishes he were better. He wants to be better, and he makes that clear in every slow kiss, and the way he puts his hands on Fin's cheeks and tries so hard to be better at this.

"Oh," Clover gasps out, and Trace should berate him some more but... it's hard to when Clover's making such pleased little noises.

"Trace," Fin moans, and when they're tangled up like this, Trace becomes all too aware of how hard Fin must be, "Fuck, Trace-"

"Me too," He says, because there are still some things they have a hard time saying, especially in front of other people. Trace pushes Fin back up onto his feet, since he's left Fin wanting long enough. He licks his lips as Fin's dick comes back into range, and slides his mouth over the head, just sucking gently on it. It gets an instant reaction, both from Fin and from Clover.

"That's so nice!" Clover squeals softly, and shuffles closer to them. Trace half eyes him as he comes closer, moving his mouth slowly down, and then up again, picking up the pace until he's nearly back to the speed he was before, "Oh I wish I were him! I wish I were both of you!"

Trace works his mouth all the way down Fin, taking him in as deep as he can go, and just stays there, sucking steadily. Fin's hands grab onto Trace's head, and he gasps. He can't thrust, not when he's already all the way in, and not when Trace's hands both grab tightly to Fin's hips and hold him in close, "Oh fuck, oh fuck!" Fin blurts out, his dick twitching inside of Trace's mouth.

"Ooooh," He can't see Clover but he can sure hear him, the sound of him jerking off filling the entire basement. It's stupidly hot, and he knows that Fin feels the same way because his hips attempt to jerk again, pressing hard against Trace's nose, "You should come in his mouth!"

Fin groans and Trace tightens his hands, wanting nothing so badly in this moment. He sucks as hard as he can, starting to feel a little lightheaded. Fin's fingers dig in tighter, and just as Trace thinks he might be forced to pull off, he hears the tell-tale sign of Fin reaching the edge, "Uh, Trace-"

"Trace!" Clover parrots, and Fin comes right down Trace's throat. He swallows it all, closing his eyes for a moment just to focus on Fin. Clover must come too, because his voice gets high and sweet, and Trace can hear the sound of something wet hitting the floor. Only when he's sure that Fin is done does he pull back, licking his lips to get anything he might have missed.

He glances over and finds Clover sprawled out and panting, his own mess on the floor. Clover giggles softly, a pleased content flush on his face. Trace tucks Fin away, buckling him back up, and then gets to his feet. Clover looks up at them, smiling broadly, "That was nice."

"Don't do that again," Trace says, but he doesn't really mean it. Actually, he doesn't think he'd really mind it if Clover spied in again. But he's not about to say that, "Now get out of here."

Clover gets up, pulling his trousers back up, and wobbles towards the stairs. He pauses on the third step, turning back to look at them, "I know a much better place to do this than the basement! Next time, you should come find me, and I'll show you!"

"Scram!" Fin adds, but he's clearly in the same boat as Trace. They wait until Clover's gone back upstairs before Trace puts an arm around Fin, hauling him in close. Fin smiles at Trace and kisses him carefully, "You know, we could-"

"Shh," Trace reminds him, nodding towards the landing at the top of the stairs. Clover giggles one last time, before finally leaving, "That little shit."

"Hm," Fin agrees, and they give each other one quick last kiss, and a once-over to make sure they're looking fine. Fin heads upstairs first and Trace waits a few minutes before heading up on his own, already thinking about next time, and what exactly Clover might have in mind.


End file.
